Brotherly Love
by Hideki Sohma
Summary: Things get kinda screwy when Keitaro's brother Kensai comes to live at Hinata house. Will his sudden arrival cause feelings to be expressed that otherwise may never have?Keitaro X Shinobu fic
1. Default Chapter

Yeah yeah, I don't own Love Hina, I know. I don't own anything belonging to Love Hina except for the character I introduce (kensai) all rights reserved.

A figure stood on top of the stairs leading to Hinata House looking at a small piece of paper, his head turned back up as he said, "Hinata House….looks like I'm here….brother."

(Theme song)

Brotherly Love

Keitaro yawned, as he awoke from his slumber. "Ah, good morning." He said as he sat up. However, he felt a weight on his head. Looking up, he saw a head above his. "gooooddd moorrrnninnngg keitarooo" Su said in a singsong voice. "BWAH!" Keitaro said jerking. "Su, what are you doing?" he said as he looked over at the clock seeing it was 7:30. "and so early?" "Keitaro has a visitor!" she said getting off him and standing at attention. "oh, ok." Keitaro said rubbing his head as he walked toward the door. Opening it, he looked outside, not seeing anything. "huh?" Keitaro said confused. "I could have sworn…" turning his back, Keitaro go knocked to the ground. "Still as off guard as ever I see Keitaro." A voice said from above him. "huh? Who is…" looking up, Keitaro saw a figure of a boy on top of him deviously smiling down on him. Keitaro recognized immediately who it was. "Kensai!" Keitaro said loudly as he hugged Kensai. "Where have you been? It's been so long!" "yeah, I know." Kensai said a bit dejected. "I was off training in America, remember?" "of course, but I haven't seen you for 2 years!" "yeah, but I've gotten be.." but he was cut off as he heard. "Keitaro who is your new friend?" as Su came fling with her normal hello attack with a flying kick towards Kensai. "oh no." Keitaro said as he looked towards Kensai. However, fluidly stepping out of the way, Kensai grabbed Su by the mid section, flipped her around, and stood her down easily. Keitaro just stood there in shock, and Su was completely befuddled. Bending down to her, Kensai smiled "you should be more careful. You could hit someone like that." He said sweetly. "Keitaro, I talked to grandma, and she said it was a good idea for me to stay here for a while as co-manager. So where's my room?" Kensai said rather quickly. "you're kidding, right?" Keitaro asked confused. "no, here's the letter from grandma." Kensai said pulling out a piece of paper. Taking the paper, Keitaro looked at it. "well then, I guess your room is 211." He said pointing down the hall. "thanks bro." He said smiling as he walked towards his room.

Several hours later, Kensai had finally finished unpacking. "phew." Kensai said wiping his brow. "That took longer than I thought it would. I'm a mess." He said looking down seeing himself covered in sweat. "maybe I should take a dip in the hot spring." He thought out loud as he left his room to go find it.

Getting undressed he put on a towel and walked into the spring. Looking around he saw that no one was there. "ah, good, I have the whole place to myself." He said happily. Getting in he felt a great relief. "oh, this feels great." He said blushing. Kensai started to contemplate as he tilted his head back. "you know, I didn't have the chance to ask him, I know he failed getting into Tokyo U the first time, but in the last letter he sent me he promised he'd get into it that year. So he HAD to have made it this time. It must be so cool to be a Tokyo U. Student. Maybe I should tell him I'm applying this year." While he was thinking out loud, he didn't notice the figure walking into the spring. The figure sat down about 10 feet from him.

"huh? Is that Keitaro?" Kensai asked himself confused hearing a noise. "it must be." He said as he went over to the sound getting ready to pounce once again. "he's making it too easy." He thought deviously. "I GOT YOU NOW!" he screamed as he jumped on the figure. There was a scream followed by a thump. "hah! Got you Keit! And let me tell you, you scream like a…." but before he could finish, he looked down to see that he had tackled a girl with blonde hair with nothing but a towel covering her. Kensai quickly got off and put his hands in front of him. "sorry!" he said quickly and apologetically. "it thought you were someone else." The girl that he had just happened to pounce had been Naru. At first she was just in shock, but after a few seconds, she regained her composure as her face went from shocked to furious. "WHO ARE YOU, YOU PERVERT?" she screamed as she reared back and slammed her fist forward, eyes closed. However, instead of the first connecting, she felt the first grab her hand. Opening her eyes, she saw her first being stopped 4 inches from Kensai's face. Kensai's hand was wrapped around her own. "Look, I'm sorry I jumped on you. I thought you were someone else, but violence isn't the answer. Look, I'll just leave." He said calmly as he got up and walked to the door. Shaking herself out of her shock, Naru's face looked angrier than ever. "I WON'T JUST LET YOU WALK AWAY, YOU PERV!" she screamed as she ran towards him, fist ready, Kensai sighed as he put up his index finger the moment that Naru's fist would have slammed into the back of his head, stopping her attack cold. "Are you done yet?" Kensai asked annoyed.

At that moment, Keitaro threw open the door and ran inside. "What happened? Is everything all right?" Looking over to Keitaro, Kensai smiled. "no, everything's fine. I was just introducing myself to your friend here. My name's Kensai. What's yours?" he said offering Naru his hand. However, Naru's attention was turned to Keitaro. "Keitaro you perv!" she screamed as she ran over to Keitaro and punched him, knocking him clear out of the room.

Kensai just stood there shocked. Naru looked back to Kensai, however, when she did, she was struck with fear. Kensai's happy disposition turned from that of happy and nice, to a murderous looking one. "Why did you do that?" he asked in a deep threatening voice. Before she even had a chance to answer, in the blink of an eye, a fist landed squarely in Naru's stomach. "You don't EVER hurt family." He said as he put his fist down and walked out of the hot spring. Naru just stood there, clutching her stomach, barely able to breathe.

End Chapter 1

Yep, this is just chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be up very soon, so tell me what you think so far!


	2. Kensai, the complicated soul

Nope, I still don't own love hina………yet (wink) so, here's chapter 2 everyone!

Chapter 2

A few hours later the girls were gathered in the main room. "so what happened naru?" Mitsune asked worried. "I was in the hot spring, and this loser was in there, leaped on me, and then punched me in the ribs." She said lifting up her shirt showing a large bruise mark. At this there was general uproar. "I don't know who this bastard is, but he won't get away with it!" Motoko said loudly, grabbing her sword and running out the door. However, as Motoko ran out, Haruka entered from where she was hiding and looked to the rest of the group. "That's kind of a one sided story Naru." She said perturbed. "His name is Kensai" she said flatly. "You know this guy?" Mitsune asked confused. " I should," she started as she lit a cigarette. "He's Keitaro's brother." She said simply.

"WHAT!" the girls said together. "then how come we've never heard of him?" Kitsune asked wonderingly. "He's been training in America for the past 2 years. From when he was born, he's had a natural talent for the martial arts. When he left, he was as good as Seta." "WHAT!" they said shocked again. "I can only imagine how good he is now." Haruka said looking towards where Motoko was. "I'm sorry to say, but Motoko doesn't stand a chance."

Kensai was in his room playing a video game. "oh come on, go left you stupid thing, LEFT!" he screamed at the screen as the car was veering towards the right. Currently he was in third and he was trying to bypass to the #2 car, but it wasn't letting him. At this point the door then opened. "YOU!" Motoko screamed as she looked ahead. However, a sweatdrop appeared on her head as she looked around and saw his room was filled with anime parafinalia. Pausing the game, Kensai looked up. "Oh, hey, I was going to introduce myself to everyone at diner, but I see you wanted to see me first, I'm Kensai Urashima." He said in a very nice tone getting up and extending his hand. Motoko was shocked for a moment, then knocked it away. "What are you doing here?" she asked annoyed. "I'm the new co-manager." He said smiling. "I'll be in charge of taking care of residential problems and collecting rent." Shaking herself out of her stupor she remembered why she was there. "I won't forgive you for what you did. But, I'm not unreasonable. We're going to fight. If I win, you have to leave the Hinata house forever, and if you win, I'll do whatever you want." "Ok." Kensai said without giving it a moment's thought as he smiled.

Hearing the ok, Motoko raced towards him. "THUNDER CUTTER BLADE!" she screamed as she smashed down the attack, but Kensai simply stepped to the side. "Hey, not bad." He said smiling. Just then Kensai put up his guard and disappeared. Using her mind and lessons, she used her best educated guess on where he'd reappear. "GOT YOU!" she screamed as she slammed the blade down onto exactly where Kensai reappeared. However, putting out his hand, he caught the blade with two fingers. Ripping the blade out of her hand, Keitaro threw a fist at her. Motoko closed her eyes as the fist came towards her. However, Kensai's fist stopped 2 inches from her face. Extending his finger, he poked her lightly on the forehead. "I win." He said sweetly as he turned around and handed her her sword back. Opening her eyes, Motoko just collapsed as she began to sweat. "I can't believe I lost." She said to herself. "I have failed…" she said upset. "Well, I won." Kensai said with a devious look on his face. "and now, you have to do what I want, right?" he asked her grinning evilly. "Motoko looked angry as she looked at the ground shaking. "yes, that was the deal." "ok then," Kensai said smirking. "Then I want you…" he said as his disposition changed from evil to happy. "to be my friend." Motoko's face turned into a shocked look. "What?" "I want you to be my friend." Kensai repeated. "but…" "that's what I want." Kensai said happily as he turned around. "Wanna play?" He asked offering her a controller. Motoko just smiled. "maybe I misjudged him. He does seem like a kind person." She thought to herself. "Not right now." She said to Kensai. "But, perhaps later." "Ok then, see you at dinner!" he said smiling as Motoko walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"So, what happened?" Mitsune asked the minute Motoko returned to the main room. "Well, we had a contest. If I won, he'd have to leave, if he won, I'd do anything he wanted, and…..he defeated me easily." "so, Haruka was right." Shinobu said in awe. "So what did he make you do?" Mitsuen asked smirking. "He wanted me to be…his friend." She said blushing slightly. "huh? That's an odd request." Mitsune said a bit disappointed. Haruka just smirked as she took a puff of her cigarette. "Not really. Kensai's always been like that. He's a very gently person at heart. He only attacks for 2 reasons. One, when he is being threatened he will use just the necessary means to defend, not much else. However, when someone attacks his family, he goes nearly berserk. "Why is that?" Shinobu asked. "Sigh." "do you really want to know?" Haruka asked seemingly holding something back. Everyone nodded. "When he was young something very terrible happened to one of his friends. He never really got over it. It was a really hard time for all of us. He was only 7, This happened nearly 10 years ago. From then on, he couldn't stand to see someone he cared about being hurt." She explained. "so Naru," she said turning to Naru, "I wouldn't punch Keitaro while he's here, unless you want to lose an arm." She said smirking. "If nothing happens to Keitaro or I then he'll be the nicest guy in the world, so Motoko, and ESPECIALLY you Naru, for your health, you should back off Keitaro." "But…but…" Naru said trying to think of something to say. "If you want to get your ass kicked, be my guest. But none of us will do anything to try and stop him. In my opinion,. It's about time someone stopped this Keitaro bashing, not only does it DESTROY the building, but it IS hard for me to see you wailing on my nephew every day." She finished as she began to out the door. "See you at dinner everyone." Haruka said as she coldly walked out the door. Mitsune let out a chuckle. "Well, Naru, I guess there's going to be no more Keitaro punches around here." She said smirking. "and Kaolla, this means no more surprise attacks." Shinobu said to Su. "but…" "no" Shinobu said steadily. "oh, ok." She said a bit depressed. However, Naru was furious. "who's HE to tell me what I can and can't do? I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!" she said storming out of the room. Shinobu said to Motoko quietly. "she's dead, isn't she?" "pretty much, yeah." Motoko replied softly.

Storming into Kensai's room, who was watching an anime, Kensai turned around. "oh, hello." He said simply, nowhere near the same happy tone he gave Motoko. "Did you come to apologize?" Kensai asked without even looking at her. "APOLOGIZE!" Naru screamed flabbergasted. "What do "I" have to apologize for! You're the one who punched ME!" She said matter of factly. "Yeah, but I didn't attack somebody who came to help me when he thought I was in danger, now did I?" he asked coldly. "I don't know why you hate him so much, but I know my brother. If he comes in at the wrong time, or grabs something, it's just Keitaro, it's an accident. I can't imagine what torment he's had to go through since he got here." He said, starting to get emotional. Hopping up and turning around, he jumped in front of Naru causing her to back up against the wall, putting his hand against the wall. "But that's going to stop. Look, I don't' want to be enemies, but if you hurt Keitaro, you're going to get one. If you or anyone else does ANYTHING to hurt Keitaro, I swear, you're dead." Saying this he stood hardly at her. "you go that?" he asked her not flinching or moving. Naru was speechless at this. What could she say to that?" Not being able to think of anything she just began to cry and ran out the door.

End Chapter 2

DAMN! I forgot how long that chapter was. Lol. Hope you enjoyed it, stay tuned for chapter 3 coming soon. More reviews will help me post faster (wink) thanks for reading!


	3. Gifts

Do I own love hina? Um…….no….no I don't. well, it belongs to the people who wrote it and stuff. Only character I own is Kensai and that's just fine with me. Lol

Chapter 3

It was finally dinnertime and everyone gathered around the table, including Kensai. Everyone looked oddly at him as he walked in with a smile on his face. "HEY EVERYONE!" he said happily as he carried a bag in with him. "Now, I know most of you haven't seen me yet, and for that I apologize. I'm glad I finally got to meet all you though." He said with an honest smile. "ok, actually, I asked Haruka what you guys would like before I left the states, and I got you all something. Aunt Haruka." He said as he reached into the bag and pulled out a few boxes. "I got you three cartons of American brand cigarettes. They're the type you like when you went with Seta to America on that excavation." Haruka's face lit up. "I haven't had these cigarettes in years!" she said as she immediately opened up a pack. "Thanks Kensai." She said regaining her composure and lightly hugged him. "let's see……..ah. Motoko." He said as he looked in his bag. Looking warily Motoko got up and went over to Kensai. "Here you go." He said as he handed her a bag. Opening it up, her face widened. "It's a world war two officer's samurai sword!" she said stunned. "These are really hard to get and are REALLY expensive." "oh, really? I found it at an antique dealership. I hope you like it." Motoko slightly blushed when he smiled at her. "Thanks Kensai." She said quietly as she sat down. "Ok….Kaolla su?" he said as he read the tag. "MY TURN, MY TURN!" Kaolla said getting up, she ran over to Kensai happily. "Oh, hey, you're the girl who tripped this morning. Nice to actually meet you." He said as he extended his hand. Grabbing his hand, she shook it, but, felt something fall into her hand. Looking down at her hand when she pulled back, she saw a microchip. "Is this a…" "Yep!" Kensai interrupted. "It's a TG-73 combat chip. I heard you were into mecha and this new combat chip increases the capacity of knowledge, weaponry, and accuracy 5 fold!" Kaolla's face lit up. "I heard about this, but they're supposed to be only government use, and really rare! Thank you Kensai!" she said jumping onto the back of his head and holding onto him in her weird pose. "Next is….Ah. Mitsune?" he asked as Mitsune eagerly came up. Wrapping her arm around him, she said in a seductive voice. "aww…. What did you get me?" Blushing, Kensai kept his cool. "ahem" his voice cracked. "I got you.." seeing him pull what it was out of the bag, her face lit up. "A 112 ounce bottle of ayakashi spring sake! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" she said brabbing the bottle. "This is really expensive!" "yeah, well.." Kensai blushed. "would you like me to thank you properly later?" mistune asked lightly stroking kensai's chest. His face turned beet red as he said nervously. "It's really ok, you don't' have to." He managed to squeeze out. Getting off him slowly Mitsune thought to herself, "That's Keitaro's brother all right."

Reaching into his bag he pulled out something else. "ah yes, Shinobut." He said looking around. Shinobu slowly got up as she walked over to Kensai. "um. I'm Shinobu." She said meekly. Kensai smiled gently. "Well, I got you.." he started to loudly say "These." He said handing her a wrapped present. Opening it up slowly Shinobu pulled out a few frying pans. "OH WOW!" Shinobu said happily. "we need some new ones, and these are great quality, Thanks Kensai!" she said happily. Kensai scratches his chin with a finger. "Oh, that was your gag gift. Haruka told me you were a great cook and I thought this would be a good joke gift. I didn't think you really enjoyed cooking that much! But um, here's your other one." He said handing her another package. "oh no, you didn't get me another one…" She asked embarrassed. "Well, this was supposed to be your real gift." He said as she opened it. "It's a Liddo-Kun!" she said as her face lit up even further then before, hugging it. "Thank you Kensai!" she said going up and hugging him. Kensai blushed. "It's ok, no need to thank me." He replied as Shinobu let go, embarrassed. Kensai reached in as his face dropped. "oh yeah. Naru." He said in a relatively cold voice as he threw her a package. Naru scowled. "I don't want it." she said throwing it back. "you sure?" Kensai asked confused. "um, ok" he said taken a bit aback. "Well then, I guess I'll uh, give it to someone else." He said looking around opening it up he took out 4 tickets. "It's 2 tickets to an amusement park and a full day spa." He explained holding up the tickets. "you SURE you don't want them?" Naru looked shocked at the gifts she turned down but regained herself. "I'm sticking with my decision." She said coldly. "ok…" Kensai said as he put the tickets away. "and finally, Keitaro." He said smiling heartily. "Since I saw you didn't have any Tokyo U memorabilia, I decided to get you these!" he said happily as he handed him a Tokyo U mug, sweater, blanket, towel, and other paraphinalea. "I figure you, finishing your first year, you'd need some stuff from your college." Keitaro's face fell at this point. "you didn't tell HIM either?" Motoko said annoyingly at Keitaro. "Tell me what?" Kensai asked confused. "Um, Kensai, I didn't get into Tokyo U last year. I'm a third year ronin." Kensai however managed to keep his composure. "oh well, ok, I see, I guess you were too busy to tell me, that's ok, you only promised you'd get in, but you didn't even call me and tell me that you didn't." he said trying to keep his smile. "I'm sorry." Kensai said upset. "I'm going to go take a walk." He said as he left the room, followed by silence.

End chapter 3

Well everyone, I know chapter isn't as story driven as chapters 1 and two, but I figured the other characters actually needed to MEET kensai, and this was a good way to do so, starting everyone else off on a good note. This one was a bit short, but that's because chapter 4 is LONG! Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing!


	4. Meddling

Guess what? I STILL don't own Love Hina! Surprised? Well, then you're weird. lol. Anyway, here's chapter 4. I cut chapter 4 into two chapters because it was so long, so here you go, chapter 4. However, the story really picks up. ENJOY!

Chapter 4: Meddling

"What's the matter with you Urashima!" Motoko asked Keitaro annoyed as all of the other girls crowded around him. "Not only did you lie to us when you first got here, you lied to your own family!" Shinobu started to cry. "Do you just lie to everyone sempai?" she asked upset. Keitaro was speechless. "I…I.. I didn't mean to.." he tried to speak. "Ok, I'll go and apologize." He said sternly to himself as he started to turn around. At this point however, Keitaro heard a deep voice from behind. "You're a horrible person…" it said in a spooky voice. "How could you do that to your own brother?" the voice said spookily. "I…I didn't!" Keitaro squeaked out. "Prepare to feel your PUNISHMENT!" the voice said loudly. Bracing himself, expecting a giant punch, Keitaro instead felt a light flick on the back of his head. Blinking twice, Keitaro opened his eyes. "Huh?" He asked as he turned around to see Kensai who was smiling.

"Oh, I was just joking. Keitaro." He said as he gave him a noogie in an arm hold. "I actually had a feeling you weren't going to make it, and this is actually great! I'm applying in the fall! Now we can go together!" he said happily. The group of girls were speechless of course. Looking over and seeing their confused expressions, Kensai said, "He does this all the time. He forgets to call, write, just about everything. He always gets caught up in lies, and they aren't even usually his fault. When you've lived with him as much as I have, you learn a couple things about him." Keitaro's eyes started to water. "Kensai, thank you for…" "ah, don't worry about it." Kensai said slapping him on the back. "Now, are we going to eat or what?" he asked happily.

Following dinner as everyone was leaving, Kensai stopped Mitsune, who was leaving, grabbing her sake bottle. "Mitsune." He called to her. "Yes?" she asked in her normal devious tone. "Can I discuss something with you in my room?" he asked seriously. "Oh my, that's rather straight forward…" she started putting her hand back on his chest. "Not like that." Kensai said blushing. "Just come with me." He said as he pulled her into his room. Opening the door, Mitsune looked around to see all the anime memorabilia. "ah, I see…" she said smirking, "you're a fanboy…" Kensai blushed and coughed. "now, that's besides the point." He said as his serious disposition turned to a smirk. "Now, what's the deal with this place?" he asked slyly. "I know you know everything that's going on here, so come on, spill it." This took Mitsune aback. "You WANT to know?" she asked confused. "I sure do!" replied Kensai smiling. "well, in that case…" Kitsune began smiling deviously. "Well, Shinobu, she's 14, she's an extraordinarily good cook, and she has a HUGE crush on Keitaro. Even though it's obvious though, she won't admit to it." "Why not?" Kensai asked confused. "They'd look so cute together!" "That brings me to the next person, Naru." Kensai sneered. "She likes Keitaro too, but she's being stubborn about it and is being violent instead. Keitaro is starting to fall for her too." "WHAT?" Kensai screamed. "NO WAY!" "yes way." Kitsune said seriously. "Now, Motoko originally hated Keitaro, but now, she's become more accepting. As you can guess, she's an old fashioned type of girl. Her sister usually pops up here. If she doesn't get married or defeat her sister, she has to take over the family school, but she really doesn't want to as of now. As for Kaolla, she's crazy with tech, and she loves bananas. She's very eccentric, but other than that, she's ok. Oh yeah, and when the moon is red, she transforms into her adult form, so don't be freaked out by that. As for me, I like two things. Drinking and having fun." Mitsune finished. "Well then," Kensai began. "I think it's our duty to get the couple together!" said Kensai inspired. "you mean meddle?" Kitsune asked smirking. "Of COURSE I do!" said Kensai happily. "you HAVE meddles before, right?" Mitsune tried to hold back her laughter. "Just once or twice." "All right then. It looks like it's time to start operation **_Get Keitaro and Shinobu together!_**" Kensai said boldly. "Wait…Shinobu?" Mitsune asked confused. "OF COURSE!" Kensai said smiling. "I'd kill naru before she got near my brother, and Shinobu's such a great girl. I know Keitaro, and trust me, she'd be PERFECT for him." Mitsune smiled. "All right, so technically the name of the mission should be **_Get Keitaro and Shinobu together while keeping Naru away_**." Mitsune said in a half joking way, correcting Kensai. "Yeah actually." He said smiling back. "Ok then, Let's begin!" Kensai exclaimed, giving Mitsune a high five. And with that, Operation **_Get Keitaro and Shinobu together while keeping Naru away_**began.

End Chapter 4

Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed chapter 4, don't worry, chapter 5 shall be up soon and you'll be able to see what power these two meddlers together have! Keep the reviews coming! See you next time!


	5. The mission begins

Nope, I still don't own Love Hina (except for Kensai) well, since I cut chapter 4 into two parts, here's chapter 5! Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 5: The mission begins

And so the mission began. The next morning it was a clear crisp day. Shinobu was out putting up the laundry while everyone else was inside doing their own thing and Keitaro was scratching his head trying to study by himself. At this point Kensai walked into Keitaro's room. "Hey Bro." Kensai smiled. "Oh, hey Kensai." Keitaro said annoyed, trying to figure out the problem in his textbook. "Hey Keitaro, could you help me out?" "What is it?" Keitaro asked preoccupied. "Shinobu needs help outside, could you go help her?" "Ah, I can't, I have to figure out this problem. Once I figure it out I'll…" Kensai looked over Keitaro's shoulder while he was talking. Looking at the problem he was writing down, Kensai's eyelids shrunk. "Keitaro. You forgot that 2yx here." Looking down at the problem, Keitaro's smile widened. "THAT'S IT!" he said as he quickly finished the problem. "I've been stuck on that problem all morning! How can I ever repay you!" he said practically dancing. "You can go help Shinobu." Kensai said smiling. "Ok, sure, I need a break anyway." Keitaro said, getting up.

Outside Mitsune was talking to Shinobu. "Hey Shinobu, do you need help with that?" she asked kindly. "huh?" Shinobu was taken aback. Mitsune wanting to work?" This was really rare of her. "I don't think I've ever heard her ask that before!" Shinobu thought to herself. "oh, ok!" she said smiling as she looked over at Mitsune. "I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth I suppose." So reassured herself. "Ok, good!" Mitsune said as she proceeded to walk back into the house. "Huh? Where's she going?" Shinobu thought to herself, confused. However, someone walked back out of the house. "Ok Mitsune, you can start by…" Shinobu started, but when she turned around, Mitsune wasn't standing there, but Keitaro was. "Hey Shinobu." He said rubbing his hand behind his head. "Kensai and Mitsune said you needed help." Shinobu blushed. "So that's what Mitsune meant. I had a feeling she really wasn't going to help." She smiled slightly, blushing deeper. "But sempai's here." She finished her thought. "Okay, now where do I start?" Keitaro asked her smiling. Shinobu could only blush as she looked upon his kind face. "um…you…umm.." she said too nervous to even begin as she began to flail her arms. "um…you could…" while she was flailing however, she didn't look where her feet were going and she tripped. Falling on top of Keitaro, it made a "WHUMPF" sound as they both landed hard on the ground. However, when they fell, Keitaro grabbed around Shinobu's back to protect her from the fall. "are you ok? Keitaro asked worriedly. Shinobu realized what had happened and blushed. "umm… yes, I'm ok Sempai."

Looking form the shadows, Kensai and Mitsune gave each other a high five. However, from behind the door came another figure. Naru had walked out onto the porch to get some fresh air when she saw Keitaro underneath Shinobu on the floor. Naru's facial features changed dramatically as she began to stomp towards Keitaro. "That stupid pervert." She said to herself. Looking behind him, Kensai saw this. "Shoot! Naru's coming! Go to plan B!" Mitsune looked at him. "I've got it!" she replied. Taking out a bottle and a rag, Kensai stood up once Naru passed him by. Pouring some of the liquid in the rag, Kensai took a deep breath, and then, shoved it in her face from behind. At first, Naru struggled immensely, but after a few seconds, it died down, and Naru fell unconscious. "Quick! Let's get her back to her room!" Kensai said quickly picking up Naru's legs, and with that, they carried the unconscious Naru back to her room.

Back on the porch, Shinobu and Keitaro had already gotten off of each other as Shinobu was apologizing. "It's fine, it's fine." Keitaro said smiling. "Shinobu, I've been meaning to ask you something." Said Keitaro breaking the mood. "How's your school work going?" Keitaro asked interested. Shinobu blushed at this. "Is he really interested?" She asked herself joyfully. "No, wait, it's probably just him being Sempai." She thought to herself solemnly. "Thanks to you, I'm doing great Sempai thanks to you! Thank you so much!" she said overly joyful. "It was nothing." Said Keitaro smiling. "What's this feeling?" Keitaro thought to himself as he felt his heart skip a beat. "Ok Shinobu, this is your chance, ask him to help you some more with your work." She said to herself in her head. "SEMPAI!" she said loudly. "would you help me out with my work?" She asked blushing deeply and looking down. "Sure." Keitaro said smiling. "About 6?" "Yes, 6 is fine!" Shinobu replied smiling happily. "Is this real?" she thought to herself amazed. "Well, it appears we're done here, let me take that basket in." Keitaro said with a warm smile. "Oh, thank you." Shinobu replied blushing. Smiling, Keitaro picked up the basket and walked in. "I guess I'll see you at 6 then." Shinobu smiled as she took the basket from Keitaro when they had reached the laundry room. "Ok, I'm going to see Kensai, I have a couple more questions I want to ask him about the work." He said waving goodbye. "See you later Sempai!" she said smiling as she walked off, a song in her heart.

End Chapter 5

Hey everyone, sorry about the shortness of 4 and 5, but I was tired last night and I wanted to make sure I had something for you guys to read. But, I'm doing my best to get my "chapter a day policy" going. Hope you liked this chapter! See you guys for the installment of chapter 6! Cya soon and keep reviewing!


	6. The Setup

Nope, once again, love hina's not mine. (sigh) only if it was…..

Anyway, thanks for all the reviews from everyone, and I don't want to keep you waiting, so here you go, Chapter 6: The setup

On Keitaro's way back, he stopped back at his room to get his study supplies. "Oh, I'll ask Naru if she wants to study." The idea suddenly popping into his head as he walked over to the hole in the ceiling. However, when he got on the stepladder and looked up, there was no hole. There wasn't even a spot where the hole was. Moving his hands around frantically he couldn't feel a hole. "What the…" He thought as he gathered his books. "Huh. The hole's gone. The only person who could have done that besides Naru is….." he said as he ran to Kensai's room

Kensai however was separating his Yugioh cards as Keitaro entered. "Oh, hey Keitaro." He said looking up and then going back to his cards. "Kensai, did you fix the hole in my ceiling?" Keitaro asked bluntly. Kensai stopped and looked up at him. "You mean that gaping hole in your ceiling which leads to Naru's floor? Yeah, I fixed it. You're welcome." He smiled. "but, why did you do it?" Keitaro asked, unable to act angry at Kensai's happy disposition. "Well, Naru could have easily fell through and hurt herself, and it looked like an eyesore, plus Kitsune has told me that the hole has caused problems for you on more than one occasion." Kensai said solemnly. Keitaro thought for a moment. He DID have a couple of bad times when he walked in, saw Naru changing, and got pummeled for it. "Maybe it was for the best." He thought to himself. "Oh, you brought your books." Kensai said seeing the books under Keitaro's arm. Kensai smiled deviously. "Do you need help with studying?" he asked smiling as Keitaro blushed. "Yeah, I just can't seem to get these few." Kensai laughed. "Ok, let's see them." Opening up the book, Kensai chuckles a bit. "You're having trouble on THOSE problems? Geez Keitaro, these are the EASY ones." He said stifling his laughter. "Hey, that isn't helping." Keitaro said embarrassed. "Ok, ok, just kidding around bro. Ok, let's see… ah yeah. See what you did here?" he asked pointing at the notebook. "You multiplied it wrong. It's 2x + 3y not 3x + 2y." Keitaro let out an understanding "Oh."

After about 30 minutes of this, Keitaro had put his book down, but his smile was quite big. "This SO makes sense now!" he said smiling. "Thought you'd say that." "You solved a problem in 15 seconds that took me and Naru 3 hours!" He said in awe. Kensai blushed. "Well, you know, I guess it's a gift. Can we take a break though?" Kensai asked exhausted. "That was my thought exactly." Keitaro said sitting down, sighing and closing his eyes. When he opened them, a controller was in front of them. "Huh?" Keitaro asked. "Come on, let's go a round." At this, Keitaro smiled. "It's been 3 years since we did this." He said taking the controller. "Yeah, but I'll go easy on you." Kensai smiled.

As they were playing, Kensai looked over to Keitaro. "So…..do you like anyone here?" he asked slyly. "Huh?" Keitaro looked at him confused. "Come on Keitaro, surely you like someone." Keitaro blushed deeply. "Uh…what are you talking about?" "you heard what I asked. Do you feel for anyone?" Keitaro blushed. "Well, um.. I… I…." Kensai snickered. "Never mind" he said out loud as he turned away and smirked. "Just the answer I thought I'd get. Everything will work out fine." He thought as he changed the subject. "So what DID happen at the last test? I thought you had it down like you said in your letters. "Well, yeah." Keitaro said embarrassed. "You see, I put all the answers one letter off on the answer key." "Aw MAN!" Kensai said aloud. "I HATE it when that happens!" "well, don't worry about it. It happens to the best of us." He said smiling. "Well, Keitaro. Tell you what. IF you can beat me in this race, I'll give you a prize." "You're on!" Keitaro smiled. Now, Kensai had played this game for a long time and could easily beat Keitaro. However, he smiled deviously as he tilted his controller a little bit to the right and "BOOM!" Kensai's car exploded 3 feet from the finish line. "Aw man!" Kensai said believably. "I can't believe I lost!" "YES!" Keitaro jumped up "I haven't beaten you in 6 years!" "Yep, well, here's your gift." He said as he handed him a ticket. "What is it?" Keitaro asked confused. "It's a ticket to the new amusement park." "You mean the original gift for Naru?" "Well, it's got to go to somebody." Kensai smiled. "So who's getting the other one?" "That's my choice." Kensai smiled as he went to the door. "I'm going to take a bath. See you at dinner." He said smiling kindly as he walked outside his room.

"HA! Everything's going to plan!" Kensai thought in his head while walking with his eyes closed. Of course, with his eyes closed he apparently didn't see where he was going, and "Thumpf." Knocked into Shinobu, causing them to fall over. Opening his eyes, he looked down. "Oh, I'm sorry Shinobu, are you ok?" He asked concerned. Shinobu rubbed her head. "I'm fine Kensai sempai." She said smiling. "Well then, if you're ok, I'm going to go to the bath." He said smiling as he waved and walked away. Feeling something in her hand, Shinobu looked down and saw a ticket. "Kensai Sempai!" She called after him. "You dropped your ticket!" she said holding it up after she ran towards him and caught up. "I didn't have a ticket." Kensai said back to her while walking away, a bit confused. "I did however see Keitaro with one like that." He said waving his hand as he continued to walk away. The hint seemed to finally sink in as she called to Kensai, blushing, "THANK YOU SEMPAI!" she said happily. Kensai merely waved his hand and he walked away, with a smile on his face.

End chapter 6

Yes everyone! Chapter 6 is done! This chapter, something a bit different will be here. I got a request from a fan to reply to one of my reviews. So, I think I will. Let's see…This one will be from Chapter 5, a review from Ms. Innocent, the one who gave me the idea for this. . ok. She actually had a question. What does Kensai look like. That's actually a good one. Kensai is, if you can imagine, about an inch taller than Keitaro. He's currently a senior in high school, making him 17, a 5 year difference between the two. He actually has blue hair, green eyes, and no, he doesn't wear glasses. lol. Well, I hope you understand it a bit better. See you guys real soon!


	7. Kensai Vs Tsuruka

I don't own love hina and the only character I do is kensai…um…..so there

Hey everyone, back again. I hope you enjoyed the first 6 chapters, because here comes number 7!

Chapter 7: Tsuruka Vs. Kensai

As Kensai began to walk to the hot spring, he noticed a figure moving outside. Looking over, he saw that Motoko was busy practicing her swordsmanship. "Hey! How's it going?" Kensai interrupted. Motoko looked over at Kensai, blushed slightly and went back to practicing. "Would you like some pointers?" Kensai offered smiling kindly. Motoko went a deeper red. "I …I guess I could use some." "Ok, cool. First, come at me like you did last time, but this time, don't hold back." Motoko looked very shocked. "How did you know that I was…." "What?" Kensai replied smirking. "You don't' think I realized? I know you're better than that. Come on, I won't use a weapon." "Well, ok…" Motoko said putting her sword in the ready position. "If you're sure…" "I'm sure." Kensai chuckled a bit. And with that ok, Motoko raced towards him.

"Well well well… what's going on here?" A voice from the shadows asked coldly. Motoko stopped dead where she was. "That voice… no, it couldn't be." Motoko thought to herself. Stepping out of the darkness, it was just who she feared. "Well hello again…. sister." Tsuruka smiled.

"Oh, why, hello sister." Motoko said nervously. Confused by this whole turn of events, Kensai decided it was best to say something. "Um, hello." He said happily but confused at the same time. "So you're Motoko's sister. It's very nice to meet you. I can tell by your disposition and balance that you are a martial artist that specializes in swordsmanship just like your sister." Kensai said still smiling. "Hmm, you seem to know your martial arts." She said smiling back at him. "Motoko, it's time I took you back home." She said motioning to Motoko. "I…. I…" Motoko tried to get some words out "I'm not sure if I'm ready to." "You don't have a choice." She smiled deviously. "What's going on?" asked Kensai still confused. Tsuruka decided to clue him in. "She's the heir to our family's sword school and she has to take it over eventually unless she gets married." Kensai looked over to Motoko. "Do you want to leave?" he asked her, a bit depressed. "Um… I'm still not ready to leave." She told her sister. "Well, the rule still stands. You have to defeat me." Kensai interrupted. "Hey, I have an idea. You face me. If you win, Motoko can go home with no complaints. If I win, she stays here for as long as she wants, and you can't ask her to anymore." Tsuruka smiled. "Fair enough. Tell you what. Not only will I leave her alone, but I'll give you my consent for you to marry her." Kensai blushed. "But…I…" "Motoko, do you accept?" Tsuruka asked. Motoko was completely flabbergasted. She remained silent for about a minute before she finally raised her head and said, "Ok, yes. You have my permission." "That's all I wanted to here." Her sister replied with a smile on her face. "Now, draw your sword." She said to him smirking. "oh, I won't be using a sword." Kensai smiled innocently back. "Oh, confident are we? Well then, let's begin!" She said as she disappeared. Kensai just smiled. "Geez, she's using THIS trick? Why not just scream "LOOK OVER THERE!" Kensai thought to himself as he jumped two feet backwards and flew one of his feet in the air and halted his foot as Tsuruka reappeared, his foot being 2 inches from her face. "Is that the best you got?" Kensai smirked. Tsuruka however managed to keep her cool. "You're pretty good. I can see you're better than Motoko, but why didn't you hit me? You had a clean shot." "Oh, that's simple." Kensai said smiling. "I don't like hitting people." "But how do you expect to win if…" "Don't worry about it." Kensai smiled innocently. "Come on," he said motioning with his hand.

By this time, everyone from Hinata house had gathered around the fight. "Wow! He just dodged Tsuruka's blow like it was nothing!" Mitsune said astonished. Haruka blew some smoke from her cigarette. "I see, he's gotten that good." Shinobu turned back to Haruka. "Who do you think will win?" she asked her wonderingly. "At his current skill level, it's no contest. Kensai will end this shortly." "You're kidding!" Mitsuen said astonished. "Just watch." Haruka said pointing at the fight. Sure enough, Tsuruka threw out her big guns, the "Thunder bolt cutter blade." Kensai smirked. "Easy enough to counter…" and disappeared. The blow destroyed some of the building as it completely missed Kensai. Reappearing, he ended up standing next to her on her right as he poked her sword in three different places and disappeared again and reappeared in front of her.

As the smoke cleared, Kensai smiled. "So, you won't fight me?" Tsuruka said, getting a vein on her forehead. "I don't need to." Kensai smiled. "Huh?" Tsuruka said confused as she looked down at her sword. It wobbled for a bit before, "SHATTER!" the blade shattered into about one hundred pieces that landed in the ground with a "tinkle".

Tsuruka looked at her broken hilt and then at Kensai. "I see you are much more skilled than I though. I know when I'm defeated. She can stay, and, you are now engaged to Motoko. I'll come at the wedding." She said as she called her phoenix and walked away, putting away her hilt. "But…but…" Kensai began as he looked over to where Tsuruka had just been. "What had just happened?" Kensai thought to himself. "Me and Motoko..engaged?" he thought for a moment as he shook himself out of it. "That's just silly." And looked over to Motoko as he started to laugh a bit. "Forget what she said." Kensai Smiled nervously. "The good news is, now you can stay here." He said as he walked over to Motoko and placed his hands on her shoulders, her head being down. She looked up and said with a small voice, "Thank you, Husband."

End Chapter 7

Thanks everyone for the reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying this so far, I'm planning on 11 chapters, so we've still got a ways to go! See you next time!


	8. Love and Hate

Mhm….guess what? I've got a secret! Know what it is! I don't' own love hina! MWAHAHA. Well….except for Kensai. He's mine! (laughs maniacally) ok. Back to the story.

Chapter 8: Love and Hate

Kensai blushed deeply. "What are you talking about?" "You know. You won, so now, I'm to be your wife." She said, her head down as she was blushing, just as deeply as Kensai. "But…I…" Kensai stuttered. "I…I've got to get going." He said as he blushed deeper and walked towards the hot spring.

Reaching the hot spring, Kensai put on a swimsuit. "I learned my lesson last time." He smiled reminiscently. Stepping into the hot spring, he put a towel on his head, letting out a sigh. "Geez, is it always this crazy in this house?" he said to himself out loud, smiling relieved. However, his concentration was broken as he heard a noise. Looking around, he couldn't see anything. "Keitaro? Is that you?" he asked confused. The sound came closer and closer until.. "Scrub Scrub." He felt a scrubbing feeling on his back. "BWAH!" he let out a shriek as he turned to see Motoko donning only a towel holding a brush up blushing. "I…I thought you might want your back scrubbed." She said, her face turning violet. Kensai was speechless. Seeing his expression, she got up quickly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" she said as started to leave. Kensai stood up. "No, it's ok, really. I guess it would be all right." He blushed, putting his hand behind his head. Motoko looked shocked for a minute, and then smiled back.

Two Days later

Kensai's eyes looked like he had seen hell as he reached the breakfast table and collapsed. Keitaro looked up from his eggs. "Motoko still 'helping' you Kensai?" Kensai turned his head towards Keitaro. "She kept me up till 3 am telling me about the samurai, not that I wasn't interested, but she started at 12." "Ouch." Keitaro replied. "So I guess you're hitting it off with your new girlfriend." Keitaro replied slyly. "She's not my girlfriend." Kensai said tiredly. "I'm tired of telling you that." "Maybe someone should tell that to Motoko." Keitaro replied as he looked back down to his eggs. "Oh yeah, isn't today the day the ticket is for the amusement park?" Kensai asked changing the subject. "Yeah" Keitaro said smiling. "Going with anyone?" Kensai asked smirking. "Well, Shinobu has the other ticket, buts she's not sure if she wants to. She says she might just give it to Naru." "WHAT!" Kensai stood up and screamed. "What? What did I say?" Keitaro asked puzzled. "LIKE HELL!" Kensai said as he ran out of the door towards Shinobu's room. Knocking on the door he regained his composure. "Shinobu…" he said nicely as he lightly tapped on the door. The door slowly opened, Shinobu's eyes moist from crying Kensai guessed. "Oh, hello Kensai sempai." She said trying to force herself to smile. "Can I come in?" Kensai asked kindly. Shinobu nodded as Kensai walked in, closing the door behind him. "Now Shinobu, I hear that you may not go to the amusement park today." Kensai said as he sat down. "Well, I was thinking that Naru might…" Kensai slammed his hand down on the table. "Shinobu!" he said rather loudly. "You have to put yourself ahead of others once in a while. I know you like my brother, and I can tell my brother likes you. If you don't act now, you'll lose him forever! Sure Naru might be happy, but what about Keitaro? Do you want the knowledge that he's with someone he really doesn't love and gets beaten everyday by?" He said standing up and grabbing her shoulders. "Just say it." "I…I can't." Shinobu said, eyes tearing. "Please Shinobu, just say it." He looked into her eyes with a sad look. "I….love… Keitaro sempai." She said in a quite voice. "Good! Now are you going to let Naru muscle in and take your guy?" Kensai asked hopefullingly. Shinobu furrowed her brow. "NO!" "Good, now go out there, and when the time comes, confess!" "YES!" Shinobu said loudly as she walked out the door.

Looking where she left, Kitsune put her hand on Kensai's shoulder. "So I see you've already solved our little problem…" She said smirking. "Yeah, beat ya to it." he smiled back. "Well, I'm going to breakfast." He said as he walked back towards the kitchen. When he walked back in however, he saw Motoko attempting to cook some breakfast. Ever since 2 days ago she had been wearing her 'normal girl' outfit. Kensai thought it was rather cute, but completely different from what he was used to. However, at the current moment, Motoko was charring everything. "No, no no!" she started to get upset as she put out the fire showing what used to be a piece of fish. "Oh well…" She said as she started to take what remained of the fish to the garbage. "Hold on a sec." Kensai said as he took the fish out of the pan and put it on his plate and began to eat it. "It really isn't that bad." He said as he took a bite. Motoko looked shocked as she saw Kensai eating the charcoal, which barely resembled fish. Seeing him eat her food, Motoko started to blush a bit under the eyes. "It's actually really good!" Kensai said as he started to eat faster. "I'm…I'm glad you like it." Motoko said quietly as she blushed.

At that moment, Naru walked into the room. Giving Kensai a dirty look as she walked in, she sat down. "What's the matter with you?" Kensai asked Naru unenthused. "Nothing." She said simply as she picked up a cup of coffee. Yawning, Keitaro entered the room. "Oh, hey again everyone." He said seeing that some people had come back in the time he went to the bathroom. "Well, it seems that Shinobu…." He started, however, a loose board being on the floor, Keitaro tripped in his usual fashion and with a thump, landed on Naru, who fell over, him ending up on her lap. Getting up quickly he apologized rapidly. "I'm sorry Naru. I didn't mean to." However, in her usual dumb ass mannerism, her eyes turned to fire as she reared back, and once again, punched Keitaro out of the room. "That stupid per…." She said matter of factly, but she didn't get to finish her sentence before "BAM!" She felt a fist connect across her face, nearly knocking out a tooth. Kensai had gotten up out of his chair and punched Naru clear across the face.

Kensai, now full to the breaking point with anger, picked Naru up and held her by the scruff of her shirt against the wall, and then raised her up off the ground. "WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!" Kensai screamed at her. "Why do you keep doing that? Do you ENJOY beating up on my brother! I told you once that I wouldn't tolerate this CRAP, but you did it again! Would you stop hitting the people I love!" He screamed as his eyes started to get moist.

Keitaro had gotten up by this point and looked towards Kensai. "Kensai, it's all right…" "NO KEITARO! It's NOT all right. You will no longer be taking a beating EVER AGAIN!" he said as he threw Naru to the ground. "One more time. One more time and you're out. I'm throwing you out of the Hinata House. I don't care what Keitaro, grandma, or Haruka says, I'll THROW you out myself." He finished as he walked out of the kitchen, Leaving a stunned audience behind.

End Chapter 8

Hey everyone, chapter 8's done. YAY! Lol. Note to everyone. Chapter 9 will be VERY depressing, so don't expect any jokes or antics in the next chapter. See you all next time!


	9. Painful Memories

NO…I don't' own love hina. Well…..except kensai. Him I own.

Hey guys. Sorry it took so long. Been at college taking finals. Now, like I said before, this will be the saddest chapter of the story. So, just to warn you.

Chapter 9: Painful Memories

Nobody knew what to say. I mean, what could you say after all of that? Haruka, who was leaning on the doorframe sighed. "I think we have to tell them Keitaro." Haruka said looking over to him as Keitaro nodded dolefully. "Yes, I think so too." Keitaro said, head down. Haruka looked towards the Hinata girls that were in the rooms.. "You remember I told you a while ago that Kensai had something terrible happen to him when he was 7?" She asked lighting another cigarette as the girls nodded. "Well, 10 years ago, Kensai had a friend named Chiyoko. Those two were inseparable." She said reminiscently smiling. "Ever since they met when they were 3, you could barely pry them apart with a crowbar. They had sleepovers, went to the park, everything. Then one day tragedy struck. When Kensai and Chiyoko walked down the street to the edge of their kindergarten building, they were kidnapped. Kensai never spoke about what happened, but all we know is that Chiyoko died that day. The police arrived and saved Kensai, but they were too late to save Chiyoko. After that, Kensai secluded himself for about a year. He barely ate, he stayed in his room and he cried a lot. All of us tried to help him, but he didn't want any. About a year later he took up karate, promising to himself and all of us that what happened to her, never happened to anyone else." Haruka finished, her eyes starting to shimmer. "The one thing I remembered at the funeral, the only thing he said was, "I could have saved her Aunt Haruka, I could have saved her."

At this point, Shinobu looked like she was ready to burst out crying, Naru's face was pale, and Motoko looked a bit upset as well. "That's why he gets so upset when someone he loves gets hurt. THAT'S why he loathes you so much Naru." Haruka said sternly as she lit another cigarette.

"Poor Sempai…" Shinobu said, tears starting to fall. "I had no idea Kensai suffered so much." Motoko said astonished. "He's always so happy and cheerful, always wanting others to do the same. I didn't know this was how he was feeling the whole time…" " I guess I better go and see how he is." Keitaro said getting up solemnly. "Don't. I'll do it." Motoko said smiling slightly as she put a hand on Keitaro's shoulder. "You sure?" Keitaro looked up at her in surprise. "Yeah, I'll take care of it." she smiled again as left to go to Kensai's room. Knocking on the door, it almost immediately opened. "Oh, hey Motoko" Kensai said smiling. "Kensai.." she began happy to see his disposition had returned. "Want to join me? I'm watching a really good anime." He said offering her a seat. Agreeing, she sat down next to him. There were a few minutes of silence, the room only filled with the sound of anime, until Motoko said softly. "They told me everything." She said as she turned her head to Kensai. "All this time you've had such a burden on you, yet we never once considered it, and for that, we all apologize." She said trying to look respectable. Kensai's face fell. "They couldn't have told you everything, because I've never TOLD any of them everything. Do you know what happened AFTER we were kidnapped?" Kensai turned to her with a grim face. Motoko shook her head sadly. "When we were kidnapped, we were taken to a cellar of some kind. I still don't to this day know why the guy did it. Money, pleasure, or he was just plain crazy. When we arrived, he told us to sit down and shut up. Chiyoko however, refused. She stood up saying, "You can't do this to us, let us go home!" so he hit her. And kept hitting her. I ran up and grabbed onto his arm, trying to get him to stop, but he just threw me against a wall and knocked me out. When I woke up, the police had already arrived thanks to a tip from a neighbor, and there was Chiyoko, lying on the floor in a pool of blood. We immediately went to the hospital. I merely received a concussion, but Chiyoko wasn't so lucky. I went to her in intensive care. There I saw she had all these apparatuses attached to her. I walked over and I said, "hey Chiyoko." And she just replied, "Oh, I'm so glad you're ok Kensai." "Chiyoko, I…" I started to say, but she cut me off with the last words she'd ever say. "Thank you Kensai." And then, the lines went flat, and she died." Kenai finished, his eyes shimmering with moisture. "Kensai…I.." Motoko began. "Why did she have to die? Why couldn't it have been me! She was my friend! I was supposed to protect HER!" he said, just about ready to cry. "I can never forget what happened. I'm reminded of it every time I go to sleep and dream of that day. Why Motoko?" he asked, tears falling down his face. "Why does it hurt so much? Why can't I forget?" he asked her crying outright. Grabbing onto Motoko, he embraced her in a hug. "I could have saved her Motoko, I could have saved her.." Reacting as Kensai hugged her, instead of pushing him away, she hugged him back, her eyes starting to shimmer. "I'll be there for you Kensai." She said in her head trying to force a smile. "Whenever you need me, I'll be there for you." And there they sat, Kensai, crying into Motoko's arms, for a long time.

End Chapter 9

Hey guys, sorry how depressing that was, but, don't worry, next time It'll be a happier chapter. I promise.


	10. I Love You Sempai

Nope, except for Kensai, I don't own Love Hina.

Now back to a lighter note, we're bringing the super long chapter that is, Chapter 10. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 10: I Love You Sempai

Two days later, everyone had done their best to forget what they had heard and to get back to their daily lives. An alarm went off as Kensai looked up at the ceiling. "Well, well…" Kensai said as he turned to look at his calendar. "It looks like today's the day Keitaro and Shinobu go to the amusement park. I better get ready." He said out loud smiling. "Oh wait, Mitsune had to leave to go to town today. Well then, I guess it's up to me then!" Kensai said determined.

Getting changed he walked downstairs. "Good morning!" He said to the residents of the kitchen cheerfully. "Good morning!" Shinobu smiled at Kensai as she turned from the stove. Motoko, who was being helped by Shinobu turned around too. "Oh, good morning husband!" However, Kensai seemed to unknowingly ignore her as his mind was on other things. "You remember what today is, right Shinobu?" Kensai smiled. "Of course!" She said happily back. "I take it you're all set?" Kensai asked her slyly. "Uhuh" she blushed deeply. "Well, when are you guys leaving?" He inquired interested. "In about an hour." She said flipping a pancake still blushing. "Awesome." He said happily. "I'll be right back. I'm going to check on Keitaro." Kensai said grabbing a cup of coffee as he walked back out.

Arriving at his brother's room, Kensai knocked on the door. After a few knocks, the door opened. "Oh, hey Kensai." Keitaro said stressed. "Come on in." He said as he walked back inside a toothbrush shaking in his hand. After walking in, Kensai said in one of Keitaro's chairs. "So, are you ready for today?" He asked bluntly. However, Keitaro looked like a nervous wreck, like he hadn't slept all night. "um, I guess." He said nervously. "What do you mean "I guess?" Come on Keitaro, This should be a fun time for you guys." He said happily. "Yeah, you're right." Keitaro smiled. "as usual." "Of course I am." Kensai said to this smiling deviously. "So go get ready!" He finished excitedly as he pushed Keitaro in the general direction of his closet. "You have a fun time you guys!" Kensai smiled as he left the room, closing the door behind him. Stopping in the hall he said out loud but mainly to himself, "Ok then, I guess following them a little couldn't hurt." Kensai finished as he smiled happily as he skipped back to his room.

About an hour later, Keitaro and Shinobu said their goodbyes as they left the house looking very nice. Walking to the bottom of the hill, they waited at the bus stop. Little did they know, a figure was already hiding in the bushes. "Keitaro, you're going to have Shinobu confess to you today, or my name isn't Kensai." He said smirking. When the bus came, Kensai, donning his trench coat and glasses, stepped onto the bus after Keitaro and Shinobu, sitting far away from them seemingly preoccupied, so they didn't notice him.

The bus ride only took a few minutes as eventually, it finally rolled in front of the amusement park. Stepping out of the bus, Keitaro and Shinobu walked towards the entrance. Waiting for them to move, Kensai got out of the bus and hid behind them, slowly getting closer to the entrance. Looking over, he saw Keitaro and Shinobu who were handing in their tickets as the entered.

"What do you want to do first Sempai?" Shinobu asked happily. Keitaro blushed slightly. "Anything you want to." He said smiling back as Shinobu looked around. "Oh, I know! Let's play a game!" She pointed at a stand where you had to knock down some bottles with a ball. "oooh….KAWAII!" Shinobu's eyes sparkled as she looked at one of the prizes, which was a cute little teddy bear. "You want me to win that for you?" Keitaro asked, a bit nervous. He then looked at a hopeful Shinobu. "Umm…ok though!" He smiled. Paying the man, he took 3 balls. He threw one, horribly missing. The second one was a little bit off. "ARGH! I can't get into Tokyo U, I can't protect myself, can I AT LEAST HIT THESE BOTTLES!" Keitaro thought angrily to himself as he prepared the last ball. "Come on you stupid…." He reared back, got ready to throw, and "BUMPF!" Keitaro felt a hand push him forward. Nearly tripping, he released the ball. After regaining his composure, Keitaro heard a "CLUNK!" Looking forward, he saw that all of the bottles had fallen over. "A WINNER!" the man at the booth said happily as he handed Keitaro the bear. Handing it to Shinobu, her face lit up. "THANK YOU SO MUCH SEMPAI!" She said joyfully. Looking around, Keitaro tried to see who had pushed him but saw no one. "Huh.." he thought. Shaking out of it, he turned back to Shinobu as he finally replied, "Think nothing of it!" he smiled happily

Sneaking back behind a bush, Kensai smirked. "Awesome." He said coyly to himself as he heard Keitaro say "Let's go on the Ferris wheel." "Guess that's where I'm going next." Kensai said out loud to himself as he got up and slowly headed over to the Ferris wheel while keeping out of sight. Sitting behind another bush, Kensai reached over to his bag. "Sempai," Shinobu called, waving Keitaro over to the entrance of the Ferris Wheel. Luckily there was no one else waiting on line, as they were momentarily seated inside one of the containers. Moving skyward, the Ferris Wheel stopped, putting Keitaro and Shinobu at the top.

Kensai though, who was keeping his eyes on where Keitaro and Shinobu were, felt around in his bag for something but couldn't seem to find what he was looking for. Moving his hand around, he finally felt the binoculars. "Here you go." A voice said. "Oh, thanks." Kensai responded taking the binoculars without turning around. "Now what are Keitaro and Shinobu….." But Kensai cut his out loud thought as something hit him. "Wait a sec…who handed me the binoculars?" Looking behind him, he turned to see Motoko in street clothes standing next to him. "BWAH! MOTOKO!" Kensai said surprised. "What are you doing here?" he asked confused. Motoko smirked a bit. "I should be asking you the same thing." Kensai coughed embarrassed into his hand "Well, I'm here to make sure that everything goes ok with Keitaro and Shinobu." "Kensai, I think too much of Mitsune is rubbing off on you." She said a bit worried. "I'm just doing this because I care about Keitaro!" he said turning to her. "I won't be there to protect him forever, he needs to do things on his own, but, if I help him on the right path to live with somebody who loves him, I think he'll be ok. I could never forgive myself if someone like Naru got her greedy claws on him. I just want to make sure he'll have a good life. I don't want to see anyone else hurt." He finished, his eyes starting to shimmer.

Motoko's expression turned from that of a stern and accusing, to understanding and happy. Placing a hand on Kensai's shoulder, Motoko said gently, "Let's get those two together." Looking up, Kensai smiled. "Thanks Motoko, you're a good friend." A solemn smile appeared on Motoko's face as she looked down. "That's right, I'm just a friend, nothing else." She said solemnly to herself. Looking back up she forced a smile. "Come on Kensai." She said getting up.

After the two got off the Ferris wheel, they headed over to the haunted house. "The haunted house, eh?" Kensai thought for a minute. "That gives me an idea. Come on Motoko!" he said as he grabbed her arm, rushing towards the haunted house. But, when they got close, they slowed down, and they began sneaking towards the back where the employee entrance was. Looking back and forth, Kensai and Motoko sneaked in and walked to the costume room. "Come on." Kensai whispered as he grabbed a mask, and used the back entrance to the customer area.

"Um…Sempai? I don't know about this…" Shinobu said nervously clutching Keitaro's shirt. "Wait! I can't get scared now!" Shinobu thought to herself. "This is my time to show Keitaro-Sempai I can be more adult-like an brave!" Shinobu finished, letting Keitaro's shirt loose. Slowly they walked in, Shinobu gathering her courage.

Meanwhile, Kensai was climbing onto a rafter, as he positioned himself so he was sitting on in, with him costume on. "ok, here they come.." he said, seeing the two. "3…2…1…" Kensai thought to himself. As he said "1", he flipped upside down so he was 6 inches from Shinobu and Keitaro's faces. "BWAH!" he said scarily. Shinobu's hair stood on end as she screamed in a high pitch and clamped onto Keitaro. "My job's done here." Kensai smiled as he saw this and, after flipping back up, waited until they left, and then slowly and silently made it out the employee exit door.

However, Shinobu realized she was holding onto Keitaro. "OH! I'm so sorry Sempai!" she said blushing deeply as she let go. "It's ok." Keitaro smiled happily as he put his hand on her head.

Over the next few hours everything seemed to go right as Kensai planned. They somehow always ended up sitting next to each other on rides and they always seemed to just make right before the cutoff on a line for a ride. Finally, it was about dinnertime, Kensai and Motoko collapsed with exhaustion, their backs to each other. "Geez, following these two around all day is hard work." Kensai said to Motoko exhausted. Motoko was still out of breath however, "You didn't have to fix the bumper car ride." She said, showing off a bruise. "Yeah, sorry about that." Kensai sweat dropped.

At this point, Keitaro had taken Shinobu over to a food stand as Shinobu was busy thinking to herself. "It's been all day, and still haven't told Sempai how I feel." She thought a bit dejected. However, a spark went off in her mind. "Ok, Shinobu, here's your chance…" she thought as she opened her mouth to say something when Keitaro put a hot dog in front of her face. "Here you go." Keitaro smiled as he handed it to her. Seeing her mouth open, he said a bit embarrassed, "oh, I'm sorry, were you about to say something?" Shinobu just smiled back. "No, it's nothing." She said out loud. "What am I thinking?" Shinobu then thought to herself taking a bite of the hot dog. "Why would Sempai ever want me when he can have Mutsumi or Naru-Sempai?" she said depressed. "I mean, they're so much prettier, older, and their bodies are amazing." She said, putting her head down onto what she thought to be her immature body.

By this time the sun had already set. Then an announcement came over the intercom. "Our last event of the day, the fireworks display will begin in five minutes." The voice said festively. "Ooh! Fireworks!" Shinobu said, breaking her out of her mood as she pulled Keitaro's hand. Looking around for a bit, they finally managed to find a rather unoccupied hill. Keitaro and Shinobu stood as they waited for the fireworks. "Wow, I bet this fireworks will be really pretty." She said in anticipation.

"Shinobu." Keitaro said very tense. "Yes Sempai?" Shinobu turned to him happily. "Shinobu, there's something I've been meaning to tell you." He said looking very nervous. "What is it Sempai?" she asked, confused, seeing his expression like he was in pain. "Shinobu, you remember when I first arrived at Hinata house?" he asked her bluntly. "of course I do." She said smiling reminiscently. "Even when I first came into that hot spring and you all thought I was some kind of pervert, you still have never hit me once. No matter what I've done, no matter how many times I've screwed up, you've done nothing but be there for me." He said looking down embarrassed. "Shinobu, what I'm trying to say is that, for the past year I've lived in Hinata house, I've had these feelings but I didn't want to say anything. I tried to fool myself into liking Naru so that I'd be reaching an unattainable goal so as to not think about my true feelings, but I can't do it anymore. Shinobu, I've wanted to tell you this for so long, but I was too afraid of what you'd say. Shinobu…I……I love you." Keitaro said as his eyes began to shimmer. Tears started to well up in Shinobu's eyes and finally, they began to fall down her cheeks. "I know you probably don't feel the same way, but I felt I should just tell you to get it off my chest. I understand if you don't…." However, Shinobu rushed over and hugged Keitaro in a big embrace as she said, looking up at him, "Of course I do! I've loved you for so long, but I never had the courage to tell you." She said through streams of tears. "I love you sempai." She finished as she looked up at Keitaro with still teary eyes. Tilting her head up with his finger, he put his face close to hers, getting closer and closer, until their soft lips met in the sweet embrace of a kiss. The fireworks began to go off in the distance, while in the foreground, two soul mates who had just confessed their love for each other stayed in the loving embrace of one another's arms, for a long, long time.

End Chapter 10

PHEW! Now that was a long chapter. Sorry it took so long guys. ()

Well, we have one more chapter to go and then it's over, see you guys at this last chapter!


	11. A New Romance Begins

Yeah, I don't own love hina…..only kensai. All rights reserved…..that stuff

Chapter 11: A New Romance Blooms

The next morning, Keitaro woke up to the sweet smell of pancakes. "mm…Smells good…wait a sec….." his eyes opened. "What time is it?" he said nervously as he looked over at his clock. "Oh, good, it's only 7:30." He sighed to himself. Rubbing his head and yawning, he get up and walked to the kitchen, only to see Shinobu in an apron making breakfast with a sweet smile on her face. "Good morning Sempai!" She said as her eyes went sparkly. The only other person in the room at this point was Kensai who was sipping a cup of coffee and reading a manga. Seeing the coast was clear, Shinobu ran over to Keitaro and gave him a big hug. "I love you sempai." she said in his arms, snuggling in. Keitaro was taken aback that she openly showed her affection in front of someone. Looking over to Kensai, Kensai's eyes looked a bit towards Keitaro as he gave a toothy grin, and then went back to his manga. "I love you too." Keitaro said hugging her tightly.

After the moment was over, Kensai spoke up. "So when are you going to tell everyone?" He said, not looking up from his manga. "Um…I.." Keitaro stuttered. "If you don't tell them, I will." "But we couldn't possibly…" Keitaro began weakly. "WHAT?" Kensai burst out. "You're going to hide it? Why? There's nothing to hide! It's LOVE!" Hearing this, Shinobu gathered a determined look on her face. "You're right! We have to tell them!" she said, her legs shaking. At this, Kensai laughed. "Calm down Shinobu, It'll be all right. You can tell them at lunchtime. I'll go tell them to meet here at noon." He finished as he put his mug down, closed his manga, and began to walk out. As he did, however, Shinobu called out to him. "Kensai Sempai!" Kensai turned back. "Kensai Sempai…Thank you…for everything." She smiled to him. Kensai just tilted his head sideways, smiled, and nodded slightly, turned back, and walked out the door.

-------------------------------------------------

After what seemed like an eternity, lunchtime finally arrived. Haruka, Mitsune, and everyone else in Hinata house gathered in the kitchen to hear the big announcement that was to be said. "So what's up?" Mitsune asked smiling, having already known, Kensai having told her the night before. Shinobu stuttered. "well, um…I…um…sempai and I are…" trying her best, she looked up to see the entire room staring at her in anticipation. Out of the corner of her eye though she managed to see Kensai who was sitting there give a slight nod with a smile. Slightly nodding back, Shinobu closed her eyes and clenched her fists tight. "Sempai and I are seeing each other!" she screamed with all of her power. Waiting a moment to recover from her outburst, she waited for the reaction. At first there was stunned silence. Everyone's face was shocked except for Naru's which was turning into one of rage. However, as she tried to get over to them, Kensai stood in front with his back to her and began to clap. Mitsune followed suit, followed by Motoko. Shortly after, Haruka and Su started to clap too. It seemed the only person who wasn't clapping, was Naru.

After a moment, Naru cut them off. "WHAT ARE YOU CLAPPING ABOUT! This is wrong! He's 21 and she's 13!" Kensai piped in. "Love is ageless." "DON'T GIVE ME THAT!" she said looking furious towards Kensai. "Keitaro's messed with her mind, and you only made it worse! He's corrupted her, and I for one won't stand for it!" Leaping over Kensai, she reared back her fist in mid air, aiming it towards Keitaro. Taking Kensai completely by surprise, he was about to jump in the way, but looking over, he smiled, and stopped. Closing her eyes, as she reached out to hit Keitaro, she was three feet away when, "CLANG!" "CRUNCH!"

Landing on the ground, Naru grabbed her hand in pain and was beginning to scream. What had happened was, Shinobu had stood in front of Keitaro holding a frying pan, which Naru fractured her hand on. At this point, Shinobu was in tears. "I won't let you hurt sempai anymore!" she said, extremely upset. "All those times I had to sit and watch you beat him for no reason. Do you know how PAINFUL that was for me to watch?" she continued, tears streaming down her face. "If you can't be happy for us, maybe you should just leave." She managed to use what reserve energy she had to say. However, Naru was in so much pain that she didn't catch most of it, just looking towards Keitaro angrily. "Why do you hate Sempai so much?" Shinobu managed to ask. "I…I…" "I know why." Kensai broke in. Everyone then turned towards Kensai. "She's in love with him. It's actually quite obvious. You've had feelings for him for a while, but you wanted to dismiss them because you thought you didn't want to be with him. But instead of embracing this emotion, you believed if you beat him up and tried to hate him, you could make these feelings go away. Am I warm?" Kensai said, sipping a drink.

"SHUT UP!" Naru said through a stream of tears. "WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT ANYTHING!" "I know a bitch when I see it." Kensai said viciously, yet cool. "DAMN YOU!" Naru said, more infuriated than anyone at Hinata house had ever heard, turn towards Kensai using her left hand to bitch slap him. However, she felt someone else grab her hand from behind. It was Keitaro, holding her left hand. When she turned around to see who it was, all she could let out was a "Keit…" before "WHAM!" Keitaro's other hand connected her with her face so hard that it caused her to go tumbling out of the door, and down all the flights of the steps, not getting up. Kensai just looked down towards where she fell. "Strike Three." He said as he closed the door. And there was Naru lying there, beaten in every sense.

---------------------------------------

Seeing the happy couple hug, Motoko smiled vaguely as she looked over to Kensai. "you're a good friend." The words from the day before still burned in her. Just as she thought. She was a friend. He had completely ignored the pairing her sister decreed. Motoko thought to herself, "Why would he want me? I can't cook, clean, and I can't even be a proper girl." She said as she shed a single tear that streamed down her face. "I can't stay here any longer. My heart hurts too much." She said as she headed back to her room, to gather her things.

------------------------------------

A few hours later everyone was sitting in the main entrance hall. " I wonder why Motoko called us all here." Shinobu asked wonderingly. As if to answer, Motoko, donning her Kimono and traveling hat entered. "Hello everyone. I called you here to say, "Thank you for everything you have done. You've all made me feel welcome, and I feel like I was part of a family. But now, I must take my leave. I'm going to take over my sister's school. I know I don't have to, but this is my choice. Thank you all." She finished as she gave a slight smile, and began to walk out. "but…but…" Keitaro started to mumble. Kensai just stood there shocked as he saw Motoko slowly walking out the door.

"Come on Kensai!" a small girl called to him. "Ok, I'm coming!" a young boy replied garbed in his elementary school clothes. A bright light flashed and the boy and girl were in a room. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" the small girl screamed, followed by images of her being slammed against a wall. The scene then cut to a hospital bed. "Thank you Kensai…" she said as the girl closed her eyes forever.

Kensai grabbed his head. "No….it's happening again! someone I care about is leaving me!" Not again!" he thought to himself as his eyes started to get moist. Jumping out of the house, he ran after Motoko who was steadily getting away.

Running after her, it still looked like she was getting away. The scene flashes to black and white. "I'll never forgive you!" Motoko screamed as she burst into Kensai's room. "I want you to be my friend." Kensai said smiling as Motoko blushed surprised. "Thank you, husband." She said, the scene cutting to when Tsuruka had visited. "you're a good friend." He said transitioning to the amusement park. The scene then cut back to Kensai, who now started to run in the darkness. "How could I have been so stupid?" he asked himself. "why didn't I realize it sooner? It was obvious, yet I pushed it away, not wanting to love someone in fear of my own past. Yet this is the same thing I yelled at Naru for…I'm such an idiot. I now know that i can't stop my feelings. It doesn't work that way. I have to tell her that…." At this point, Kensai had finally caught up with Motoko. Turning her head, he embraced her in a huge hug. "Motoko, please, don't leave me. Please don't!" he said as tears streamed down his face. "I can't have you leave me." He said holding her tighter. Gathering all his confidence, he said to her in a burst of emotion, "MOTOKO, I LOVE YOU!" at this, Motoko blushed deeply as she looked down. "You…you love me?" she said confused and embarrassed, making sure she heard right. "I love you so much" he said holding her even tighter, never wanting to let go. Her eyes shifting down, she opened her mouth. "I…I…love you too kensai." She said softly and barely inaudible. "What?" Kensai said not being able to hear. "I said I love you Kensai!" She said very loudly, as if releasing a long hidden secret. Following this, she shifted her head straight up as her lips embraced Kensai's in a kiss. Shocked at first, Kensai closed his eyes and they both wrapped their arms around each other, and for a few moments, they were lost in each other.

However, at that exact moment, a gigantic "CRASH!" came out of nowhere. Kensai and Motoko broke apart. "What the hell!" Kensai said as a cloud of dust was beginning to clear to reveal an upside down van. "Oh god, it's Seta." Kensai smiled. Sure enough, stepping out of the wreckage was Seta, injury to head and all. All of the Hinata girls had run over at this point to see what the explosion was. "Oh, hello everyone." Seta smiled. Looking over, her noticed Kensai. "KENSAI!" he said happily. "I haven't seen you in 5 months! How is everything?" Kensai smiled back. "I've been doing fine! What brings you here?" He asked wonderingly. "Well, I'm here to drop off Sarah since I'm going on another expedition." Looking over, Seta saw Mitsune who was blushing. "Oh, hello Mitsune." Seta said noticing her. "umm..hi." Mitsune said back very embarrassed. Kensai looked from Seta to Mitsune, at first confused, but then gathered a devious look on his face with a toothy grin. Beginning to walk away, Motoko followed him. "Where are you going Kensai?" she asked coming up next to him. "Well, I have to get started on my next mission!" he said grinning to her. "What mission is that?" she asked confused. Kensai stopped and turned to her with a big smile. "Operation Mitsune and Seta!" he said happily. Motoko just smiled as she looked over to him. "Then let's get going!" she said happily as she grabbed Kensai's hand and began to run, pulling him with her, off to a new adventure, but this time, not as friends, but as soul mates.

THE END

Damn that was a long one. Sorry it took so long everyone. It's a shame it's over, but all good things must come to an end. I hope you enjoyed it though! Thanks for reading!

BYYYYEEE!


End file.
